Bloodlust
by Assassin Wolf 17
Summary: Rosy and her family, plus Balto, his mate Jenna, and their son Kodi, decide to take a trip to Transylvania to visit some family. But will the rumors of Dracula be true? Blood, gore, torture, mild language, dead bodies, vampires, vampire wolves, vampire wolves biting wolves, wolves becoming vampire wolves.


_**Bloodlust**_

_Transylvania, Hungary 1467_

_House of Dracul_

_Chapter 1: The Son of the Dragon_

Lightning streaks across the darkened sky, illuminating the nightmarish castle on the horizon. The people who lived below refused to talk about the castle, saying it was cursed. The few who did talk about it didn't say much, just a short saying that "Only Satan resides in that hellish place," before disappearing into the shadows.

"_Welcome to my home. My name is Vlad III, Prince of Wallacia, otherwise known as Count Dracula by the common folk. If the name fits I suppose. Anyways, follow me… and watch your neck. There are things that live in this place… besides me of course."_

Something shuffles across the slabs of concrete, hissing as it walks by.

"_Don't mind him. That's just Alexander. I consider him a guardian among this place... and as the guardian, he has been around for as long as I. Oh, and don't mind his bite. It will only sting for about a minute or so."_

Catching a glimpse of Alexander as he makes his way back, Vlad laughs a bit before patting the wolf's head.

"_Now, now Alexander, you can't eat the guest just yet. Wait till after dinner."_

The wolf whines, the uneasy feel that the wolf understands his master sets in. Vlad continues to walk, showing off his castle.

"_Alexander is a good boy… Anyways, this is the main hall. The stairs on your right lead to your room. The ones on your left… well, if you value your life, don't go that way."_

A bloodcurdling scream bounces off the blackened walls, as if proving the hellish rumors true.

"_Perhaps I should have sent Alexander up there… Alexander! Go check on our… guest."_

The wolf seems to melt within darkness, able to strike from anywhere at any time. It makes its way up the stairs like a murderous demon with a taste for human blood. Vlad, however, had gone back to the tour.

"_This is-"_

What sounded like a wolf growling and ripping something apart, followed by screams of terror and pure agony, echo throughout the cursed walls. Vlad listened for a bit before speaking again.

"_This is the dining room. Meals will be served here… just pray to whatever god you worship that you don't end up as the next meal."_

The feeling of becoming food soon can be felt from within the walls itself. That and that bloody wolf that creeps around this place like some ghoul bent on devouring all life. Then again, Vlad didn't look like he was alive so…

"_Oh don't be afraid now. Your death will be… quite painful."_

Growling from behind bounces off the walls. Pure terror coming this way. Vlad simply starts to laugh as Alexander rips flesh from bone, the sound of pain and terror flowing into his ears just like one would listen to a violin piece.

_Transylvania, Hungary 1927_

"Do we have to," whines the little redhead girl. Her parents weren't so thrilled with the whining and pleading.

"Rosy, we are going to go see your aunt and uncle in Transylvania. So please, try to have some fun," reassures the mother, hoping it would work.

"But Mom, Aunt Cassandra and Uncle Edward are weird! And my cousin Ron is creepy."

Sighing heavily, her mother says, "Well, at least try."

Rosy's father, trying to stay out of the conversation, sees his wife pleading with him using helpless eyes.

"Rosy, the area we are heading to has one rather historic… and quite spooky sight."

"Oh, and what's that? A snowflake," complains Rosy, not really wanting to know.

"No, it's the castle of Count Dracula," says Rosy's father, adding emphasis to Count Dracula.

Rosy frowns, but deciding there was no hope in trying to get out of this, sighs and says, "Alright… I'll try…"

Her father smiles before regaining focus on their destination, all the while Rosy is walking behind the two with a grey wolf/dog hybrid on her right and two red and cream huskies, one darker than the other, on her left.

The farthest husky looks towards the hybrid and asks, "Dad, who's this Dracula guy?"

The hybrid, not too sure himself, tries to answer as best as he could. "Well… he seems like someone of significance I suppose… As for who he is, I cannot say."

The closest husky smiles and says, "Balto, that is why I love you."

Balto frowns somewhat and asks, "Oh, and that is what exactly?"

"My reason? Simple; you do your best to help and that makes me smile knowing you will never give up on someone, even if you yourself are unsure."

Balto smiles slightly and says, "Thanks…" and then he begins to question it a little, "… I think."

He shakes his head out of that thought and, looking at the closest husky, smiles and decides to compliment her. "And I love you for being you, Jenna."

"And what exactly is it that you love?"

"I love how you try your best at everything and that you are always faithful, even if others make you out as someone who is not."

She starts to blush at the compliment, unsure of what to say. "Balto… I… I don't know what to-"

"Get a room you two," jokes the farthest husky.

Balto smiles playfully and says, "Now Kodi, when you fall in love, you will be saying things to show how much you love her."

Kodi rolls his eyes and says, "Yeah, if I fall in love. I'm thinking of staying a bachelor for a while." 

"Oh, living the bachelor life, eh," comes a mysterious voice.

The three canines turn around and they see a grey wolf… though not quite a wolf. A hybrid of sorts.

"Who are you," asks Balto, somewhat glaring at the hybrid.

"Furcsa… You come into Hungary as tourist and you somehow have the kurázsi to ask me who I am? I should be asking you, idegen."

"Well… My name is Balto, the one closest is my mate Jenna, and the farthest is my son Kodi."

"Nice to meet such… fresh visitors. My name is Alexander. Say, if you ever get the chance, perhaps you should visit me and my master at our home."

"Oh, and where do you live?"

"Castle Dracul. So, bring yourselves and the fresh humans to my master's home… and stay as long as you like. For now, it is time for me to make my leave. Enjoy Transylvania… you never know what to expect."

He turns and walks into the shadows, disappearing from view.

Kodi shakes his head and asks, "What the hell… That was really… creepy."

"Yeah… let's catch up with the others," states Jenna as she turns towards Rosy and the others, followed by the two males.

_Castle Dracul, Dracula's Home_

As Alexander makes his way inside, Dracula approaches him and smiles. "Good job my good boy. Now all we have to do is wait… for _dinner_ to arrive. For now… we shall go hunting."


End file.
